In Which the Screen is Blurry
by sparrowlove
Summary: Post-Apocalypse, Dean/Cas established relationship or as close as it gets Sam is completely on board with it ; the three of them go to a drive-in to see My Bloody Valentine.


**1. In which two men and an angel go to the movies.**

"Why are we doing this, Dean?"

"Because I need a fucking break. Because we're going to be fighting those sons of bitches for the rest of our lives and I want one more chance to watch a movie and not think about it. And because this movie looks freaking awesome, dude."

"Because you want to be like some douche bag from the '50s and make out with your girlfriend in the back seat at a drive-in. And by 'make out,' I mean do things that I really, _really_ do not want to be present for, and will be sitting in the front seat thinking of ways to kill myself during, and by 'your girlfriend,' I mean Castiel."

"You don't have to be here."

"Dean, we're practically in the middle of nowhere. What else am I going to do?"

"Then shut up, Sammy."

**2. In which an angel is very confused.**

"What are these?"

"The glasses? They're 3-D."

"I don't understand."

"They're like... 3-D. They're so you can see the movie in 3-D."

"Do humans not always see in '3-D'?"

"Yeah, but... Cas, I don't know how to explain it. Just trust me."

**3. In which one man does not enjoy the movie in the slightest. **

"Seriously, dude, this movie sucks."

"Are you kidding me, Sammy? This is awesome."

"You just think that because that guy looks kinda like you and you're the world's biggest narcissist. Bet he turns out to be the killer."

"One, you know who he is, you saw the original. You were in third grade and then dad was pissed because I let you see it, remember? And two, look at that smooth bastard. In real life, if he was the killer, he wouldn't get caught."

"Or he'd get arrested every couple of years like you do and would have to be rescued by his younger brother. And that wouldn't really get him anywhere, definitely not in the arms of that random girl. Seriously, Dean, what is even going on in this movie? And these stupid glasses. Castiel seems to be enjoying looking at god-knows-what with them, but really? 3-D? This isn't the '70s."

"If you don't want to watch, you can go. There's a diner about two miles back. Cas and I are staying. We'll pick you up after the movie."

"You'll forget, Dean. You'll go mess around someplace and forget. Remember last week?"

"That's a chance you'll have to take, Sammy. How much do you not want to watch this movie?"

**4. In which the other man and the angel enjoy it quite a bit more.**

"You know, Sam's right. This movie is so unrealistic. Why are people in horror movies such idiots? They're doing everything wrong."

"And the screen is rather blurry."

"Cas, you're not wearing the glasses."

"It doesn't make a difference."

"So angels can't watch things in 3-D?"

"I suppose not. I don't believe many have had the opportunity. Or the inclination."

"Well, you should've said something. Were you just sitting here watching blurry people get killed on the screen?"

"I was sitting here watching you watch blurry people get killed on the screen."

"We don't have to stay here. If you don't want to. You can watch me back in the hotel."

"Only _watch_ you?"

"Oh, well, um. I think I'm corrupting you, Cas. For an angel, you think about sex a lot."

"I apologize. I—"

"Don't get me wrong, man, I'm not complaining"

**5. In which it is much later.**

"Dean?"

"Huh?"

"What time is it?"

"Uh, about one."

"So the movie's been over for an hour?"

"Give or take. Why, do you have somewhere to be? Angel convention in town?"

"No, I—"

"Oh, shit. Sam's gonna kill us."

"Yeah."

"Castiel?"

"Dean?"

"Maybe Sam can wait a few more minutes."

"Are you certain?"

"No. But I'm willing to risk it."

"What if he comes after you with a pickax?"

"What? Oh, the movie. Wait... I thought it was too blurry for you to see?"

"It... was not so blurry."

"Fucking... yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I'm definitely corrupting you."

"I do not mind."

"Castiel? Neither do I."


End file.
